Cybersecurity and, in particular, network security is a rapidly developing field with ever changing attacks and risks. In order to mitigate the risk of attacks, some networks are designed with security enclaves that separate network devices, applications, and/or services into different security enclaves. Then, if a network is attacked, the attack may be confined within a specific enclave, instead of spreading throughout the network. Moreover, different security controls can be applied to the different enclaves.